Asphodèle, armoise et bézoard
by DGBA
Summary: Le tournant dans la vie d'un jeune garçon solitaire. Pour le meilleur... Ou pour le pire ?
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici ma première fanfiction mise en ligne. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être écrivain, je fait cela par envie et plaisir. J'accepte tous vos commentaires, et je vous invite même à en laisser. Qu'ils soient positifs ou non bien sûr (seul règle : de la bienveillance et des commentaires constructifs s'ils sont négatifs, merci ^^. C'est avec plaisir que j'aimerais m'améliorer). _

_Merci en tout cas à mes bêtas, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Il était à peine 14h et le soleil d'été rayonnait à travers de rares nuages. Dans le parc du petit quartier industriel où il habitait, un jeune garçon s'était installé à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur. Il y était adossé depuis plus d'une heure, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, ces derniers reposant sur ses genoux repliés contre torse. Il aimait venir ici, surtout dans les moments où il se sentait mal chez lui. Et ceci était régulier au regard de ce qui se passait entre les murs de ce qui aurait dû être son foyer.

Aujourd'hui, son père était de nouveau fortement alcoolisé, et avait passé le repas à critiquer sa "bonne à rien de femme qui ne savait pas cuisiner", et son "bâtard de fils" qui n'était que honte à ses yeux. Il beugla alors, une fois de plus, le fait qu'il aurait préféré que ce gamin soit le fils caché du facteur au lieu du sien. Puis cet être abject, emplie de vodka, s'écroula dans le canapé du salon pour écouter la radio et se plaindre des présentateurs de la chaine écoutée. La mère du jeune garçon lui avait alors fait un léger sourire en guise de tentative de réconfort. Elle lui montra ensuite la porte, d'un discret geste de la tête, sans dire un mot, lui proposant silencieusement de profiter du soleil plutôt que de rester ici.

Là, contre cet arbre centenaire, il s'isolait tout simplement du monde autour de lui, ayant cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps. Depuis des années à vrai dire, et ce malgré son jeune âge. A dix ans, il se repassait mentalement les différents chapitres de son livre préféré "l'histoire avancée des potions, poisons et antidotes". Il le connaissait par cœur, et se plaisait à retracer dans sa tête les potions qu'il préférait et qu'il s'imaginait en train de préparer.  
Il releva cependant la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, puis une conversation entre deux voix fluettes appartenant, semble-t-il, à des jeunes filles :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer de si secret Lily ? Demanda la première voix, essoufflée par une marche rapide.  
\- Tu vas voir Pétunia, dit le seconde voix à la fois inquiète et joyeuse. Voilà, ici, on devrait être tranquille.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient stoppés à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait le jeune garçon, qui se crispa, comme ayant peur d'être là où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Il ne bougea pas, et se fit le plus silencieux possible, si tant est qu'il faisait du bruit avant. La fille s'appelant apparemment Lily repris après un instant :

\- Il faudra que tu restes discrète et que tu ne dises rien aux autres et même à nos parents, d'accord ?

Sans réponse de son interlocutrice, elle repris rapidement d'un ton suppliant :

\- Allez, promets-le moi s'il te plait !  
\- Oui bon, d'accord, je ne dirais rien aux autres.

Sans prendre en compte le fait que sa sœur n'avait rien promis à propos de leurs parents, Lily étant de toute façon trop surexcitée, elle attrapa une fleur fanée au sol et l'installa au creux de sa main droite. Le petit espion du dimanche s'était alors penché légèrement pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, intrigué de ne plus rien entendre. Il vit alors une rousse au cheveux longs et ondulés, lui tournant le dos, prendre une fleur morte dans sa main, et la montrer à une fille aux cheveux peut-être blond et frisé, au long cou et au visage crispée et figée. Après quelques secondes, celle que le jeune homme reconnu comme étant Pétunia au vu de la conversation entendu plus tôt, ouvrit grand les yeux et pris un air paniqué :

\- Oh par tous les dieux, tu... Tu... Mais tu es un monstre ? S'écriât-elle en se reculant comme si elle venait de voir le diable en personne.  
\- Mais… Mais bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Lily d'un air choqué, ne s'attendant surement pas à cette réaction. Je suis pas un mons...

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, la petite fille frisée parti en courant tout en criant qu'elle allait tout dire à ses parents. Bien que n'ayant pas compris la scène tout de suite, le jeune garçon n'avait rien perdu de l'action. Puis, avec un regard surpris, il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé, quand la jeune rousse baissa sa tête pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains, laissant alors tomber une fleur magnifiquement ouverte, comme nouvellement épanouie. Il se recolla rapidement dos à l'arbre, prenant totalement conscience de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. C'était donc une sorcière et sa sœur ne l'était vraisemblablement pas. Une née moldue donc, apparemment. Mais pourtant elle arrivait déjà à redonner vie à une fleur fanée... Ce n'était pourtant pas une magie simple!  
Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune espion avait fait du bruit, tout en poussant ses neurones à faire le plus de liens possibles entre eux. Tant et si bien qu'il fut sorti de sa réflexion par un reniflement prêt de lui. Il tourna la tête et sursauta en constatant la proximité de la rousse qui s'était approchée et qui lui dit, tout en pleurant :

\- Qui es-tu toi ?... Ça... Ça ne... Se fait... Pas... D'espionner les... Gens...

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était à la fois fascinant et écœurant. La jeune fille était magnifique, avec ses beaux yeux verts perçants, son petit nez et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Dommage, du coup, qu'un torrent de larme et de morve eu commencé à grandement gâcher cette vision angélique. Se levant rapidement, et se positionnant droit comme un "i", il prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit, tout en sortant doucement un mouchoir de sa poche :

\- Je m'appelle Severus... Severus Rogue... Et, je n'espionnais pas, j'étais là bien avant que vous arriviez.

Il lui tendit alors le bout de tissu brodé de ses initiales en lettres vertes, essayant de reprendre contenance devant la jeune fille. Elle le remercia en attrapant le mouchoir avant de s'essuyer les yeux et de se moucher dans un bruit de trompette, difficilement envisageable pour un si petit nez, en tout cas d'après le garçon face à elle :

\- Tu as... Commença-t-elle à demander avant d'être coupée  
\- Oui j'ai tout vu. Et, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es une sorcière. L'autre est une idiote, jalouse de surcroit, pour oser te dire pareil ignominie ! Nous les sorciers, nous sommes juste bien meilleurs et elle le sait perti...  
\- C'est méchant ce que tu dis, intervient Lily avec cependant un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Severus senti ses joues s'empourprer légèrement devant le sourire de la rousse. Il était un peu gêné aussi par sa réponse, bien que dite avec douceur. Était-il réellement méchant ? Après tout, c'est la frisée au long cou qui avait été odieuse avec sa propre sœur, juste parce qu'elle est différente d'elle. Puis Severus ne pût s'empêcher de penser aux parents de la fille devant lui. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Si ça se trouve, ils vont s'énerver, comme son connard de père. Et eux aussi deviendrons méchant peut-être ! Mais ses interrogations furent interrompues par un léger rire qui le ramena à la réalité :

\- Heu... Je rêve ou... Ne serais-tu pas en train de te moquer de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui fit encore plus rire la jeune fille.  
\- Non... Promis je ne me moque pas !... Mais tu es trop mignon !

Elle arrêta de rire mais avait toujours un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Severus rougit d'autant plus, complétement perdu entre l'énervement, et un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir... Une sorte de bonheur étrange le paralysant. Lily reprit rapidement avec une voix douce :

\- Tu as vraiment un visage très expressif, et je trouve cela... chou... En tout cas, désolé de t'avoir vexé et surtout, merci... Je ne te connais pas Severus, mais tu prends pourtant ma défense avec vigueur. C'est vraiment chou. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un inconnu me réconforte... Un inconnu qui apparemment en connais plus que moi sur ce que je suis.

"Un visage expressif ? Vraiment ? la honte..." pensa-t-il alors, perplexe. Cette jeune Lily était surprenante. Déjà parce qu'elle semblait gentille à en vomir, belle comme un ange, tout en étant direct et franche, mais surement bigleuse. Sérieusement, qui pourrait employer les termes mignon ou chou en parlant de lui ? Lui et son regard tellement sombre qu'on ne voyait pas ses pupilles, et ses cheveux corbeaux qui regraissaient aussi rapidement que ne se déplace un zouwu, sans parler de son nez... Il se sentait déstabilisé et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de reprendre contenance devant Lily, relevant la tête haute, il dit d'une voix sûre :

\- Tu es bizarre Lily... Ne fais donc pas cette tête, j'ai entendu ton prénom quand tu parlais avec ta sœur... En tout cas, oui, je sais que tu es une sorcière vu ce que j'ai observé. Et saches que je suis un sorcier, comme ma mère. Il existe beaucoup de sorciers sur terre, dont beaucoup au Royaume Uni. Il y a même une école de magie réputée en Ecosse, l'école de Poudlard. Je suis d'ailleurs prêt à parier que tu recevras bientôt ta lettre d'admission pour cet établissement, avec la visite d'un professeur de là-bas. Il expliquera tous les détails à tes parents et à toi aussi.

Il regardait la jeune fille qui semblait boire ses paroles, enregistrant toutes les informations. Cependant, elle conservait dans son regard une sorte d'inquiétude, que Severus reconnu comme l'appréhension que tout ceci soit une blague. Il prit alors une fleur morte au sol et lui rendit son apparence d'antan, sous l'émerveillement de Lily qui avait pourtant elle aussi réussit ce tour juste avant. Il reprit alors, encore plus sûr de lui après avoir impressionné la jeune fille :

\- Moi, j'ai 10 ans, et je devrais recevoir la mienne dans peu de temps, car on y entre pour nos 11 ans. Et, je ne sais pas ce que tes parents en diront, mais ce n'est pas une honte, c'est une bénédiction. La magie est merveilleuse et permet de grandes choses. Ta sœur sera obligée de le constater. Tu verras Lily, TU feras de grandes choses si tu ne laisses personne te marcher dessus !

Il insista bien sur le fait que la jeune fille sera brillante. Après tout, lui-même avait été surpris par son tour. Car si Severus y arrivait aussi, c'était parce qu'il était à moitié sorcier de base. Un sang mêlé dont la lignée magique n'était pas à prouver. Un "vrai sorcier" en sommes, qui avait déjà commencé à étudier les anciens livres de cours de sa mère, qu'elle avait caché à son mari pour lui.  
Au loin, une cloche retenti 3 fois. Il était 15h. Lily regarda en direction de la fumée industrielle qui s'élevait dans le ciel au loin, au dessus du quartier proche du parc. Elle souriait toujours, ses larmes étant bien loin maintenant :

\- Merci encore Severus... Je dois y aller, mes parents vont rentrer de leurs courses... Je pense que grâce à toi, je saurais un peu mieux leur expliquer ce que je suis...

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Il rougit de nouveau, mais resta droit comme un "i", tout en essayant de rester stoïque malgré son sentiment de plénitude. Elle regarda ensuite le mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la main et Severus dit en le regardant à son tour, la revoyant se moucher bruyamment dedans :

\- Heu... Tu peux le garder hein !

Lily se remit à rire à cette réflexion puis mis le mouchoir dans sa poche :

\- Merci encore.  
\- L'on ne m'a jamais autant remercié de ma vie, dit-il amusé et cette fois ce fût à Lily de rougir.  
\- Pourra-t-on se revoir Severus ?... Je n'habite pas loin... Nous sommes arrivés dans le quartier il y quelques mois...

Il ne sut quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait pas d'amis, et personne n'avait jamais voulu passer du temps avec lui sciemment. Avec tout ceci, il ne s'entendit même pas lui répondre un énorme oui.  
Le lendemain, il allait la revoir... Elle lui avait promis de revenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voila pour ce premier chapitre, de cette première fic très courte qui ne comptabilise que 2 chapitres pour le moment. Je verrais en fonction de vos retour si j'en écrit d'autres ou non._

_En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire pour ceux qui arriverons jusque là. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, cela me ferais grandement plaisir._


	2. Chapter 2 : Le plus doux des jours d'été

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Voici le chapitre 2 de cette courte fiction. Bien que le dernier pour le moment, il est possible que mon imagination me pousse à en écrire un autre plus tard. Une ou deux autres idées m'étant venue à l'esprit. A voir._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire (constructivement parlant bien sûr mdr). Et merci à Phosphoros pour les conseils donnés. Je m'efforcerai à les appliquer ^^_

_Merci encore à mes bêtas, sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 2 : Le plus doux des jours d'été**

Il était 14h, et le soleil d'été était toujours aussi présent dans le ciel, surplombant ainsi les quelques maisons de l'impasse du tisseur. Severus était en retard, il le savait, et il détestait par-dessus tout les retards.

Préparer ses valises pour sa rentrée à Poudlard avait pris plus de temps que prévu _grâce_ aux interventions intempestives de son géniteur et de la boissons favorite de ce dernier. Enfin, il allait ENFIN partir de son enfer pour connaitre la douceur d'un nouvel environnement. Un endroit parfait pour commencer une nouvelle vie, sans violences inutiles ! Demain, il partirait pour sa nouvelle demeure, pour les 7 années à venir. Mais pour l'heure, il courait à grandes enjambées jusqu'au parc, jusqu'à son repère, tenant fermement dans ses mains deux gros bouquins.

Arrivé au saule pleureur, il retrouva Lily assise dans l'herbe en train de faire virevolter une feuille au-dessus de sa main. Severus sourit en s'arrêtant à ses côtés, reprenant du mieux possible son souffle. Il vit Pétunia juste après. Elle était assise de l'autre côté de l'arbre, le visage fermé comme souvent. Il sourit d'autant plus à cette vision. Il les connaissait depuis deux mois maintenant, et même si ce fut difficile au début pour Severus d'accepter la présence de la sœur de la rousse, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Après tout, Lily aimait sa sœur, et même si la réciproque semblait difficile à croire de prime à bord, c'était le cas. L'amour de Pétunia pour Lily était juste caché derrière une grosse couche de jalousie, que les parents des jeunes filles ne semblaient pas vraiment remarquer. Et bien que cet équilibre entre cœur et rancœur soit mince, Severus ne pouvait plus imaginer les deux sœurs l'une sans l'autre.

Le jeune sorcier se rappela avoir été surpris, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, depuis sa rencontre avec les deux jeunes filles. Premièrement, le lendemain de leur première rencontre, il constata que M. et Mme Evans avaient acceptés sans difficulté la nature de leur fille cadette. Ces derniers s'en doutant apparemment suite à divers évènements s'étant produits depuis plusieurs années. Pour ce qui était de Pétunia, elle avait eu plus de mal bien sûr. Cependant, bien qu'ayant caché sa jalousie et son inquiétude sous un masque de dédain, elle n'en resta pas moins attachée à sa sœur, redoutant surtout le départ de sa rivale adorée… Par la suite, Lily et Severus s'étaient retrouvés quotidiennement dans le parc. Puis, après une semaine, Pétunia qui avait été intriguée par les balades solitaires de sa sœur, l'avait suivi et avait à son tour rencontré le jeune espion en herbe. Avec des débuts tout aussi tendus que la première fois où elle vit Lily faire de la magie. Cependant les tensions s'envolèrent vite, d'une part grâce au regard suppliant de la rousse envers Severus, d'autre part grâce à l'envie maladive de la jeune frisée de savoir tout ce que faisait sa sœur et ce sombre individu.

Severus sorti de sa pseudo torpeur nostalgique quand Lily s'exclama d'un ton faussement outré :

\- Tu es en retard Sevy !

\- Je sais, désolé, dit le jeune garçon penaud et grimaçant. J'ai fait de mon mieux, promis...

Pétunia tourna la tête en entendant la conversation. Elle lança un regard inquisiteur à sa sœur et s'exclama :

\- Lily, tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas ce diminutif ! Et je te signale qu'on est arrivé il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, nous étions en retard nous aussi.

Severus eut un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant Pétunia prendre sa défense. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas ce diminutif. En fait, il n'aimait pas son prénom. Après tout, il n'était pas sévère comme il l'indiquait. N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, en tout cas, elle était plutôt sympa quand elle voulait. Pour une moldue bien sûr ! Il se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé ça, sachant pertinemment que la rousse lui aurait donné une tape à l'arrière du crâne si elle avait entendu ceci :

\- Merci Pétunia.

\- Rhô mais je plaisantais Pétunia. Et, vous n'avez qu'à proposer des idées vue que mes diminutifs et autres surnoms ne vous conviennent jamais !

\- Et voilà, vous recommencés à vous battre. Savez-vous que vous êtes assommantes toutes les deux ? Si c'est pour entendre des disputes, je...

Severus soupira et ne finit pas sa phrase. Il préféra, à la place, tendre un livre à Lily et partir sur un autre sujet de conversation. Les deux sœurs savaient que la vie de famille chez Severus était complexe, depuis le jour où elles l'avaient vu arriver avec une lèvre entaillée et un bleu au poignet gauche. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en parler, et elles respectaient son choix :

\- Tiens, c'est le livre dont je te parlais sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Je l'ai retrouvé en préparant mes affaires. Il n'est pas vraiment complet, mais j'adore ce bouquin. Cela te permettra de mieux comprendre certaines choses concernant la création de l'école. Ho, et j'ai vérifié, dit le jeune garçon en faisant cette fois référence à une conversation sur les plantes qu'ils avaient eu la veille. L'aconit et le napel c'est la même chose. Nous avions raison tous les deux. On peut même les appeler "tue-loup" figures toi !

\- Haaaaa, super, merci Sev... Erus ! Se reprit de justesse la rousse tout en souriant. Et merci aussi pour l'info ! Je comprend mieux les indications du manuel de potion du coup.

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle avait passé les deux mois restant de ses vacances à prendre de l'avance sur ses cours avec l'aide de Severus. Elle était brillante, comme l'avait deviné le jeune garçon, mais elle semblait avoir peur de ne pas avoir assez de connaissance pour mériter sa place à Poudlard. En effet, à peine deux jours après leur rencontre, Lily reçut la visite d'une professeur de l'école de sorcellerie, et son stress n'avait de cesse d'augmenter depuis. Elle ajouta en souriant, un peu plus détendu en cette veille de départ :

\- Finalement, je ne devrais pas être trop perdu pour la rentrée grâce à toi.

\- De rien Lily, répondit-il simplement d'un air amusé avant de regarder la blonde. Ha, en fait, Pétunia, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, mais ça tombe bien. J'ai fini le livre que tu m'as prêté ! Je dois avouer que les contes de ces frères Grimm sont intéressants. Mais leurs visions de certains éléments magiques sont terriblement fausses... Je ne connais aucune sorcière qui vit dans une maison en pain d'épice. Et, nous ne mangeons pas les enfants chez nous...

La jeune moldue, qui tentait tant bien que mal de digérer le départ de sa sœur et de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami, regarda ce dernier. Il lui tendit ledit bouquin puis la jeune fille se ressaisit, haussant alors les épaules. Elle dit alors, comme pour le mettre au défi :

\- Peut-être que toi tu ne le fais pas, mais que d'autre si ! Tu ne connais pas toutes les sorcières et les sorciers dans le monde après tout !

\- Tu marques un point, certes... Mais, n'oubli pas qu'il existe aussi chez les moldus des fous et des cannibales. Regarde Jack l'éventreur ! Il n'était pas sorcier lui.

Ne sachant que répondre, la jeune fille resta silencieuse, et Severus eut un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Lily elle, se mit à rire :

\- Je crois bien que tu es le seul à réussir à faire taire ma sœur Severus ! Tu es trop fort.

\- Toi aussi il sait te faire taire je te signal. Tu n'as pas fait la maline avant hier quand il t'a appris que les roux sont tout autant discriminés chez les sorciers que "chez nous".

Pétunia lui tira la langue, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de traité sa sœur "d'être sans âme", Severus se mit entre les deux filles et s'assit avant de dire, d'un air moqueur et suffisant :

\- Sérieusement, si j'ai vraiment le pouvoir de vous faire taire toutes les deux, cela signifie surement que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous empêcher de vous entre-tuer ! Vos joutes verbales vous mènes toujours sur un terrain… Glissant. Par Merlin, en fait, sans moi, vous seriez perdu, je le craint !

Il se prit simultanément deux coups de poings amicaux sur les épaules, les Evans ayant répondu à l'affront de la même manière, tout en souriant amusées. Puis Lily et Pétunia s'étirèrent de façon synchrone et s'adossèrent de nouveau correctement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Puis cette dernière dit, dans un soupire amusé :

\- A t'entendre Severus, tu es le seul à pouvoir nous empêcher de nous faire du mal en déversant nos "poisons verbaux" l'une contre l'autre !

\- Tu es notre antidote en fait, ajouta Lily en riant.

Severus sembla réfléchir un moment avant de décréter en secouant la tête, tout en s'adossant plus confortablement à l'arbre :

\- A croire que je suis votre bezoard en gros !

Il senti deux paires d'yeux le regarder avec un air interrogateur avant d'expliquer comme si cela coulait de source :

\- Un bezoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des poisons courants !

C'est alors que les filles dirent d'une seule et même voix :

\- Et bien voilà, tu es notre bezoard !

\- ...

Severus savait que c'était fait, son surnom était trouvé, et il l'avait un peu cherché. Cependant, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était plutôt content de ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un surnom, qui au lieu de signifier quelque chose de négatif, voulait signifier qu'il était utile pour quelqu'un. Et en plus c'était en rapport avec sa matière favorite et ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard : des potions pour aider les gens.

Les filles passèrent leurs mains au-dessus de la tête de leur ami commun et se tapèrent dans ces dernières en un signe de complicité bien rare entre ces deux-là. Puis Severus posa sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, se sentant tellement bien et en sécurité avec elles. Il pouvait vraiment se reposer et se détendre en leur présence, sans aucune appréhension et sans jugement. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc et rare, chez lui cette fois, ce que les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent aussitôt :

\- Si je suis votre bézoard, vous, vous êtes mon asphodèle et mon armoise.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il senti le sommeil arriver après sa rude journée. Les tensions à la maison, la réfection de ses valises, sa course à pied et les joutes verbales divertissantes avaient eu raison de son énergie. Il senti de nouveau les regards des jeunes filles sur lui. Il sourit toujours en pensant au philtre du mort vivant, puissant somnifère qui n'aurait pas été plus efficace pour l'endormir que le bien-être qu'il ressentait auprès des Evans. Lui qui, à dix ans, souffrait de troubles de l'endormissement et du sommeil depuis presque toujours, arrivait depuis deux mois à passer des nuits sereines et paisibles. Il s'endormit avant de pouvoir leur expliquer, il le ferait en se réveillant. Mais il en était sûr maintenant, il avait enfin trouvé son asphodèle et son armoise, les ingrédients manquant à la potion nécessaire à sa vie. Et, c'était à ce jour, ce qu'il avait de mieux dans cette dernière.

Severus ouvrit les yeux... Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu perdu dans l'espace et le temps. Il reconnut cependant sa chambre après un moment... Il resta allongé dans son lit à baldaquin vert et argent, regardant le plafond de pierre de sa chambre, dans la froideur de ses appartements. Lui qui aimait tant ses cachots, dans ce château qui était chez lui depuis des années maintenant, se sentait ce matin oppressé. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Une douce mais terrible réminiscence de son passé, venue titiller son esprit endormi... Il tourna la tête vers la pendule de sa chambre et constata qu'il avait réussi à dormir d'une traite, pour la première fois depuis plus de 11 ans. Mais il lui fallait se réveiller maintenant et se préparer.

Une fois devant la glace de sa salle de bain, il vit son visage pâle, son regard tellement sombre qu'on ne voyait pas ses pupilles, et ses cheveux corbeaux qui regraissaient aussi rapidement que ne se déplace un zouwu... Sans parler de son nez... Il soupira, puis se prépara, conservant son masque d'indifférence qui était maintenant incrusté à son visage malgré les souffrances, et ce, pour de bon... Pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée.

Aujourd'hui, il allait le revoir.

Aujourd'hui, le fils de Lily entrait à l'école des sorciers...

Aujourd'hui, une partie d'elle serait de nouveau prêt de lui...

Aujourd'hui... Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Harry Potter de faire son entrée dans le monde magique et de découvrir Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Merci une fois de plus d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, pour ceux qui arriverons jusque là. Et n'hésitez pas, encore, à me faire part de vos ressentis, cela me ferais grandement plaisir._

_A bientôt soit pour un autre chapitre, soit pour une autre fiction. Qui sait ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Le premier jour

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_Finalement, un chapitre 3 fait on apparition, suite à une bouffée d'inspiration. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire (constructivement parlant bien sûr mdr)._

_Merci encore à ma bêta, fleurdelys38 sans qui je n'aurais pas mis ce texte en ligne._

_**Et pour finir, avant le début de l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr. Je ne fait que laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec un univers qui est à elle. ^^**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier jour**

Après une journée à rire et se reposer avec ses amies, il était temps pour lui de rentrer dans sa prison. Comme à chaque fois sur le chemin du retour, le jeune garçon trainait des pieds. L'unique chose qui maintenait sa bonne humeur était son départ prochain. Le lendemain promettait d'être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Non seulement il allait quitter son enfer pour étudier la magie, mais en plus, il irait avec sa Lily. Bien sûr, il aurait aussi apprécié la présence de Pétunia à Poudlard, mais jamais il ne l'avouera. En effet, lui qui avait si peu d'amis se serait bien vu en compagnie de ces deux seules acolytes.

Une fois devant la baraque délabrée qui lui servait de maison, il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était une petite demeure aux murs décrépis et à l'extérieur vétuste. Des tuiles manquaient au toit qui, de ce fait, était recouvert d'une bâche posée à la vas vite. Le jardin était laissé à l'abandon, et seules des mauvaises herbes étaient vertes. La pelouse était brune, grillée par les rayons du soleil d'été. Il entra dans la cour en priant pour que son géniteur ne soit pas encore là.

Il poussa avec force la porte voilée qui se bloquait toujours dans son cadre. Une fois dans l'entrée, qui servait aussi de salon, de salle à manger et de séjour, il se détendit. En effet, Tobias était absent, probablement au bar du quartier. Severus jubila une nouvelle fois à l'idée d'être dans le train demain. En regardant l'intérieur de cette maison, tout aussi délabrée à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, il se senti chanceux de partir. Cependant, il regretta légèrement cette pensée en voyant sa mère sortir de la cuisine, avec un sourire bienveillant. Quitter cet enfer signifiait y laisser sa mère, seule, avec le diable en personne. Eileen, qui comprit le combat moral que vivait son fils, dit d'une voix douce :

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Severus. Je saurais gérer la maison, et ton père aussi.

Ce dernier voulu répondre, déjà parce que Tobias n'était pas un père, et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de cette affirmation. Cependant il fût coupé dans son élan. Avec l'intention évidente de rassurer son garçon sa mère continua :

\- Et, rien ne saurait d'avantage me donner de la force, que de te savoir à Poudlard ! Tu vas apprendre tant de choses, et en voir des milliers d'autres, toutes merveilleuses.

\- Je sais maman, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! S'exclama la mère au foyer en secouant la tête. Tu vas bientôt avoir 11 ans, et tu deviens suffisamment grand pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de ta vie. Tu verras, tu te feras des nouveaux amis et tu oublieras bien vite ta vieille mère quand tu concocteras ta première potion. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais cette matière vu l'état de mon vieux livre de cours.

Eileen s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle profusion de sentiments et se crispa légèrement. Cependant, son malaise disparu rapidement, et il serra à son tour sa mère dans ses bras :

\- Même si je me fais des amis, je penserais toujours à toi maman. Et, encore plus quand je ferais des potions. Je les ferais toutes pour toi.

\- Alors je suis sûre que tu deviendras un grand potioniste, répondit-elle en tentant de cacher ses larmes dans son câlin.

\- Non maman, je deviendrai LE plus grand ! Je deviendrais maître en potion même. Tu verras, je serais le meilleur pour toi. Je te le promets.

Bien qu'Eileen et Severus avaient d'autre choses à se dire, ils ne purent le faire. De dehors un cri les ramena à leur triste réalité. Tobias était de retour, et apparemment, de mauvaise humeur à en croire le bruit du portail qui claqua dans la cour.

Après un bisou rapide sur les cheveux de son garçon, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes discrètement. Elle poussa gentiment son fils, l'invitant à monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Severus ne chercha même pas à protester et grimpa les escaliers deux par deux pour se refugier dans sa chambre. Il ferma sa porte et s'adossa contre. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et directement la voix de son géniteur qui s'égosillait. Il s'assit au sol, et soupira, se sentant lâche devant son bourreau. Mais il se promit d'apprendre rapidement à se défendre, et à défendre ceux qu'il aimait.

La soirée se termina pour le futur étudiant de Poudlard, dans une sorte de calme bruyant. A part les cris et les râles habituels de son géniteur, il pu se réjouir de pouvoir commencer une année scolaire sans hématomes ni plaies visibles. Il retourna dans sa chambre, vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il passa la main sous son oreiller et en tira un bout de bois de couleur ébène. Il regarda sa baguette magique avec les yeux pétillants. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour Severus d'acquérir cette dernière.

Ce n'est qu'après une dure et longue négociation, qu'ils furent autorisés à aller chercher la saint Graal du sorcier. Le jeune garçon avait ainsi vu son géniteur lui hurler dessus, l'insulter et le frapper, avant que ce dernier n'accepte l'achat. Enfin, pas avant que sa mère n'ait expliqué que sans baguette, Severus serait contraint de rester à la maison, faute de pouvoir suivre ses études. Trop heureux de pouvoir être débarrassé de son bâtard, le géniteur de Severus les avaient donc envoyés au Chemin de Traverse au plus vite. Comme quoi, la départ pour Poudlard du jeune garçon n'était pas bénéfique que pour lui-même.

Severus tournait et retournait son précieux bâton, s'imaginant déjà lancer divers sortilèges avec. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser des maléfices contre Tobias sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte ? Afin qu'à son tour il puisse infliger des tourments à son tortionnaire, avec ce simple bout de bois. C'est ainsi, avec une image de son géniteur couvert de pustules à l'esprit, que l'apprenti sorcier finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain arriva, et Severus se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Il n'avait de toute façon ni l'habitude ni de quoi faire attention à son apparence. Il ne possédait que des vêtements d'occasions, la plupart trop grands pour lui et souvent informes. Enfin, cette fois, il avait tout de même pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements à sa taille. Tobias était déjà parti pour l'usine, surement alcoolisé comme souvent, quand l'heure de partir pour Londres arriva. Severus attendait avec sa mère l'arrivée des Evans. Ces derniers avaient proposé aux Rogue d'accompagner Severus à Kingcross pour le train. Cela avait dérangé quelque peu le jeune garçon, qui savait que les parents de son amie avaient eu vent de certaines difficultés rencontrées chez lui. Fort heureusement, ils étaient plus au clair avec les problèmes de finances qu'autre chose. Eileen n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de son époux de l'accompagner, Severus se souvenait très bien du discours de Tobias :

"Si y'en à d'autre qui s'en charge, t'a pas à y'allé putain ! S'rieux, t'a mieux à faire là. Comme le ménage ou la cuisine. D'ailleurs t'es tellement à chier que t'as pas de temps à perdre, commence maintenant !"

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui rappelant les règles de sécurité à la gare et les règles de bienséance dans le train. Une fois dans la voiture des Evans, c'est avec un pincement au cœur mais l'esprit vers d'autres horizons, qu'il commença son voyage jusqu'à Poudlard.

Dans la petite Ford des parents de Lily, le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, pour Severus et la rousse, car Pétunia boudait. Il fit alors de son mieux pour lui rendre le sourire, en lui promettant de lui écrire régulièrement, avec Lily bien sûr. Puis, une fois sur place, c'est le jeune garçon qui expliqua la marche à suivre pour entrer quai 9 3/4. Eileen lui avait tout expliqué, et cela permit à tout le monde de trouver le Poudlard express rapidement.

Après des "au revoir" larmoyant pour les Evans, la mère de Lily fit promettre à Severus de veiller sur sa fille. Il prit cette demande très au sérieux, et c'est avec fierté qu'il entra dans le train avec son amie. Ce rôle dû commencer plus tôt que prévu pour Severus, quand un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs en batail bouscula Lily. Il essayait vraisemblablement de s'approcher du charriot de friandise un peu plus loin dans l'allée. La rousse se frottait le bras quand son garde du corps dit d'un ton sévère :

\- Hey, tu pourrais faire attention !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles petit rat graisseux ? Répondit le garçon d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Oui, c'est à toi, sale con mal peigné. Tu es pas le seul dans ce train. Même si tu veux des bonbons, t'es pas obligé de bousculer les gens !

Severus crut un instant que son interlocuteur mal poli allait sortir sa baguette. Cependant, Lily pris le bras de son ami pour mettre un terme à l'altercation :

\- Laisse tomber Severus, vient, on retourne s'assoir, j'en voulait pas des bonbons de toute façon.

Bien qu'il perçût une étincelle étrange dans les yeux de son nouveau némésis, il préféra écouter Lily et ignoré l'abrutit face à lui. Une autre voix masculine se fit entendre en direction du charriot :

\- Hey James, ramène-toi où j'achète tout à ta place !

\- J'arrive Sirius ! répondit le gamin mal coiffé à un autre garçon aux cheveux sombre et entretenu. Aller le minable, écoute la jolie fille et casse-toi. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily de son regard brillant, tu devrais pas trainer avec ce genre de truc ! Tu m'as l'air de valoir bien plus que lui.

Puis, il parti sans attendre la moindre réponse. Severus senti les mains de son amie se serrer un peu plus sur son bras. Il ne sut pas si c'était par énervement de sa part, où pour l'empêcher de répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils retournèrent vite dans leur compartiment. Severus se sentait humilier par les dernières paroles de ce James. Pour qui se prenait-il pour dire ce genre de chose à sa Lily ? Il sentit, en son fort intérieur, qu'il allait devoir se méfier de ce type autant qu'il se méfiait de son géniteur.

Lily parlait aux autres élèves du compartiment avec une simplicité que Severus lui enviait. Lui, resta surtout observateur, participant que très légèrement aux divers sujets. Puis, très vite, il dut enfiler sa nouvelle tenue, au même titre que les autres. La aussi, bien qu'a sa taille et propre, il s'agissait d'une tenue d'occasion à l'aspect vieillotte. Il fut cependant ragaillardi par le sourire de Lily, dans sa robe flambant neuve, qui lui dit :

\- Tu as fière allure mon petit bézoard !

\- Merci mon asphodèle. Toi tu es carrément resplendissante, répondit-il en l'admirant.

Il reçu une légère tape dans l'épaule :

\- Tu exagères un peu, tu vas me faire rougir devant tous les autres.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que le train s'arrêta en gare. S'en suivit un déferlement d'élève, et de conversations entremêlées de part et autre. Il du suivre un homme à la carrure gigantesque, du nom d'Hagrid, afin de rejoindre le château par le lac, dans des barques. Il s'installa avec Lily et les trois autres premières années qui avaient été dans leur compartiment durant le trajet en train.

Poudlard était magnifique. Severus resta sans voix devant cet édifice magistral, scintillant par les lueurs qui en sortaient par les milliers de fenêtres. La lune et les étoiles ajoutèrent une pincée de magie à cette école de sorcellerie. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait vu une aussi belle chose, mis à part les yeux verts de son amie peut-être. Il s'émerveilla en effet tout autant du visage de Lily qui, comme lui, semblait subjuguée par la vue. Au fond de lui, Severus sentit une flame nouvelle, qu'il ne pu s'expliquer. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, sa vie allait enfin prendre un nouveau tournant. Il pourrait enfin la vivre pleinement. Poudlard allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. Une véritable demeure dans laquelle il pourrait grandir et évoluer, afin d'atteindre tous ses objectifs. Il allait devenir un homme dans ces murs, et rendre sa mère fière de lui. Il allait devenir un homme ici, et ferait trembler son géniteur devant sa puissance. Oui, il allait avoir accès à un renouveau, et devenir quelqu'un ! Un grand sorcier, un maître des potions, et un homme bien, qui pourrait prendre soin de ceux qui comptent pour lui. Il sourit. Un de ses rares sourires joyeux qu'il se croyait lui-même incapable de faire. Quand Lily tourna la tête et le vit ainsi, Severus rougit, d'autant plus qu'elle lui rendit son sourire. Oui, tout allait changer maintenant, pour le mieux, il en était sû ôt, le choixpeau serait sur sa tête, comme sa mère lui avait expliqué. Et il appartiendra à un groupe, qui le poussera vers le haut. Avec Lily ! Il ferma les yeux, imaginant cet avenir radieux.

Severus rouvrit les yeux sur la grande salle devant lui. Sa tête allait exploser, comme chaque année lors de la rentrée. Mais personne ne pouvait faire taire ces gamins ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'extasier silencieusement, comme il l'avait fait vingt ans plus tôt ? Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Ce n'était plus lui le jeune élève en sorcellerie, aujourd'hui, c'était au tour du fils de Lily de l'être. Il su tout de suite que c'était lui, bien avant que Minerva ne l'appelle :

\- Harry Potter !

Bien sûr, tout le monde fit silence en entendant ce nom. Enfin une accalmie. Mais Severus n'en profita guère, il se tendit imperceptiblement, attendant le verdict du choixpeau. C'était si long... Mais quand est-ce que ce maudit couvre chef allait donner le nom de la maison de ce garçon ?

\- Gryffondor !

Oui, bien sûr qu'il était un sang et or. Que pouvait-il être d'autre ? En tout cas, le maître des potions n'entendit pas les acclamations de la grande salle. Non, il n'entendit qu'une répétition de l'histoire, revoyant une nouvelle fois les yeux verts de son asphodèle se diriger vers la table des lions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Merci une fois de plus d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, pour ceux qui arriv__eront jusque là._

_A bientôt j'éspère, fort probablement pour une autre fiction, bien différente de celle-ci._

**Notes de ma bêta fleurdelys38 et mes réponses XD :**

Dans la petite Ford _**(comme les Weasley ^^)**_Oui, c'est un clin d'œil en effet :D

D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily de son regard brillant, tu devrais pas trainer avec ce genre de truc ! Tu m'as l'air de valoir bien plus que lui. _**(oulala il est pas gentil ton James, un sale gamin prétentieux ! T'es méchante avec mon James dis donc !) **_Alors justement, c'est ton James, pas le mien. Je te le laisse ton petit prétentieux mouhahahahahaha :P

Oui, tout allait changer maintenant, pour le mieux, il en était sûr. _**(Super optimiste ce petit Severus. Ça fait limite un pincement au cœur de savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va lui arriver) **_Oui, très optimiste, mais ça, c'était avant. ^^'

Enfin une accalmie. _**(J'imagine trop la tête de Severus, fermant les yeux de soulagement mais en même temps avec les dents serrées… xD) **_C'est tellement ça mdr

Non, il n'entendit qu'une répétition de l'histoire, revoyant une nouvelle fois les yeux verts de son asphodèle se diriger vers la table des lions. _**(Je sens le désespoir de Severus dans cette dernière phrase… Snif !) **_C'est signe que j'ai réussi à te faire passer mon idée par ma phrase ;( triste en effet.

_**(J'aime bcp ce rajout ! Sérieusement je ne m'attendais pas à ce retournement de situation, ce fut une très agréable surprise ^^ Mais j'ai grave de la peine pour lui, avec ta dernière phrase qui montre exactement la profondeur des sentiments et qui est réellement Severus Rogue ! 3 ^^ ) **_Oui, je laisse ça là, car elle me l'a noté en fin de correction et ça me fait plaisir ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires vous aussi, qu'ils soient positifs où non. Oui, je radote je sais ^^' Mais les reviews c'est cool ! Et ça aide, tout en faisant plaisir.


End file.
